Bruderlein
by CoCo Krispies
Summary: Our favorite twins attend a concert and Dante just can't help but be himself. Takes place after my fic Homecoming.


A.N. Alright so another DMC fic... something must be wrong with me. Anyways I was at the Rammstein :Made in Germany Tour: concert that just recently came through Tampa, and was listening to one of their Cd's on the way there and 'Spiel Mit Mir' came on and for some reason I just had the image of the DMC twins with this song. So thus here it is, I hope you all enjoy. Oh and German is not my first language so don't call me on it to bad.

Disclaimers: Once more I do not Devil May Cry. Nor do I own anyone or anything in it. I also do not own the song 'Spiel Mit Mir' Rammstiendoes and they are freaking awesome for it.

Warnings:Um... twincest...hot guys kissing...rabid fangirl crowd? Yeah not to much in the way of warnings today.

_Lyrics_

Bruderlein, means Dear Brother but can also mean gay man in very loose translation.

Vater-Mutter-Kind spielen (to play father-mother-child) means "to play house", as in when children play with each other pretending the are the parents, etc...

DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV

"I can not believe I let you talk me into this." Vergil sulked, not bothering to raise his voice to be heard over the roar surrounding crowd, and the band on the stage before them. He knew his little shit of a brother would hear his words plenty well enough.

"Lighten up Verg, you like this band as much as I do. I don't really see what your problem is." Dante responded, eyes glued to the rather hot spiky haired guitarist.

"Like the band, yes. Want to be in the middle of a sea of what smells to be unwashed human flesh, hardly.

"Your just all pissy cause you keep getting groped." Dante teased. He knew exactly how much his twin hated being touched by other people, especially those he didn't know.

"Their not the ones I wish to be groped by, thank you very much."

"Careful Verg, someone might just over hear that and get a few ideas." Dante said softly, eyes finally coming to rest on his slightly taller twin. His body swaying with the music.

"Even your not stupid enough to something in a crowd this large." Vergil said, a bit of weariness creeping into his ice blue eyes.

"In a regular crowd no. But this is a fuckin' Rammstien concert. I have already witnessed several interesting sights tonight." Dante stated firmly. His eyes looking back to the stage as the current song ended. Contrary to what Vergil thought, he would happily grab his brother in this crowd, not caring who saw. As funny as it was to watch his twin get harassed at times, other times he just wanted to snatch him up and hiss **mine** at anyone that came near. Only the thought of how angry Vergil would be made him restrain those instincts.

Though as the new song started up, both twins lost what little color their already pale complexions had. Sharing a quick look between them. No way in hell was it a good idea to be in the audience right now. As rare as this song was to be actually performed lived they had not expected to hear it at all.

_Wir teilen Zimmer und das Bett_

_Bruderlein* Komm und sei so nett_

_Bruderlein Komm fass mich an_

_Rutsch ganz dicht an mich heran_

Noticing the quick glances cast their was, Vergil felt like he was suddenly cornered. Neither he nor Dante were strangers to lust filled looks sent their way. But in these blatant looks he had seen a dangerous mix of lust, curiosity and hopeful expectancy he had not expected. No one other than Dante had ever looked at him like that. It was made so much worse be the fact that a good portion of the surrounding crowd seemed to be of the same mind.

"Do not even think of it Dante." Vergil growled, unable to help the defensive quality to his voice.

"To late. Besides, why not?" Dante pouted, turning suddenly playful blue eyes on his twin.

"No." Vergil repeated in a slightly unsteady voice.

_Vor dem ein schwarzes Loch_

_und hinein fallt jedes schaf_

_bin schon zu alt und Zahl siedoch_

_denn ich find keinen schalf_

_Unterm Nable im Geast_

_Wartet schon ein weiber Traum_

_Bruderlein Komm halt dich fest_

_und schuttel mir das Laub vom Baum_

"Let's give them a show _Bruderlein_*, they are practicably foaming at the mouth for it." Dante purred, sliding up against his brother and placing a pale slender hand on the blue silk covering Vergil's chest.

"Dante..."

"One time Verg, that's all I want. Just one time that I don't have to hide who or what I want because of societies stupid rules. We can even leave here right after wards if you would like." Dante all but begged. Turning his pleading eyes upon his twin.

_Spiel ein Spiel mit mir_

_gib mir deine Hand und_

_Spiel mit mir_

_ein spiel_

_spiel mit mir_

_ein spiel_

_Spiel mit mir_

_Weil wir alleine sind_

_Spiel mit mir_

_ein spiel_

_Vater Mutter Kind*_

"Goddammit Dante." Vergil snarled, reaching forward and grabbing the back of his twin head. Tangling his fingers in the soft silver strands and dragging him close. Allowing no hesitation he took his brothers lips in a deep kiss, leaving no room for the younger to pull away.

Dante wasted no time at all opening his mouth, allowing Vergil inside to do as he liked.

Ignoring the the cheering crowd around them, Vergil licked, bit and sucked every inch of his twins mouth he could reach. Determined to stake a claim on his beautiful twin, that for once everyone could see and have no doubt as to who he belonged to.

Using his free hand to grasp a firm ass, Vergil pulled the other tightly to him. His other hand tightening in Dante's hair, as he tore his mouth away from the other. Nipping roughly at the bared throat before him, leaving a trail of bright red behind as his fangs scraped at pale flesh, as he stopped at the others ear.

_Dem Bruderlain schmerdtz die Hand_

_er dreht sich weider an die Wand_

_der Bruder hilft mir dann und wann_

_damit ich schlafen kann_

"You have had your fun Dante. Now let's go so that I may have mine." Vergil growled into his twins ear. Making sure to say it just loud enough that some of the crowd was able to hear the words.

"Anything Verg..." Dante panted, he absolutely adored provoking Vergil sometimes. At least he did when it got him this sort of attention.

Releasing the hold he had on the other male, Vergil turned smoothly on his heel, knowing Dante would follow without having to look back.

Dante did not fail his twins expectations, darting after the other silver haired males retreating form. Ignoring the cat calls and crude suggestions that followed him, his mind focused only on what was before him and the song ending in the back round of everything else.

_Spiel ein Spiel mit mir_

_gib mir deine Hand und_

_Spiel mit mir_

_ein spiel_

_spiel mit mir_

_ein spiel_

_Spiel mit mir_

_Weil wir alleine sind_

_Spiel mit mir_

_ein spiel_

_Vater Mutter Kind*_

DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV

Owari

A.N. Alright so the English translation to the above song can be found below. I hope you all enjoy this.

We share a room and a bed

brother dear, come and be so kind

brother dear, some touch me

slide closely to me

In front of the bed, a black hole

and every sheep falls inside

I am already too old, yet still count them

because I cannot sleep

Under the navel, in the branches

a white dream is already waiting

brother dear, come hold tightly

and shake the leaves from the trees for me.

Play a game with me

give me your hand and

play with me

a game

play with me

a game

play with me because we are alone

play with me a game of house

Dear brother's hand hurts

he turns to the wall again

brother helps me now and then

so that I can sleep

Play a game with me

give me your hand and

play with me

a game

play with me

a game

play with me because we are alone

play with me a game of house.


End file.
